CHANBAEK Ramyeon Love Story
by oohmydarling
Summary: Byun Baekhyun memiliki luka lama terhadap keluarga Park, Ia memutuskan untuk menagih permintaan maaf itu dengan bekerja di perusahaan Samyung, mie instan terkenal di Dunia. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika luka lama itu akan menjadi cinta?
1. Chapter 01

_**Ramyeon Love Story**_

_**oohmydarling**_

_**Bahasa / T**_

_**(Semoga aja bisa nulis NC dikit-dikit ㅠ)**_

_**Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**_

_**Oh Sehun - Luhan**_

_**Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Wu Yi Fan - Huang Zi Tao**_

_**Other Cast**_

_**\- Kim Seo Hyung**_

_**\- Michelle Yeoh**_

_**\- Rose**_

_**\- Jennie Kim**_

_**\- Park Soo Young**_

_**\- Jung Hyosung**_

_**Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort**_

.

.

**CAST** **EXPLANATION**

**Park Chanyeol** : _29 Tahun, Prontagonis_

Setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia, Ia mengambil alih perusahaan mie instan terkenal diseluruh dunia yang dimiliki oleh sang ayah, _Samyung_. Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang selalu didambakan oleh wanita manapun, sifatnya yang dewasa, tegas, perfeksionis dan kompetitif membuatnya unggul disetiap hal. Namun sebenarnya, dia adalah lelaki yang pemalu dan juga Ia tak menyukai lawan jenisnya. hanya saja Ia menutupi segalanya.

**Byun Baekhyun** : _27 Tahun, Prontagonis_

Setelah perusahaan makanan ayah Baekhyun bangkrut karena ulah teman seperjuanganya dan juga bercerai dengan Ibunya, Ia meninggal dunia karena stress dan bunuh diri meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berumur 5 Tahun. Kini, Ia tinggal disebuah asrama dan memiliki teman dekat bernama Luhan. Sifatnya yang ceria dan senang sekali membantu, juga membuat semua orang menyukainya. Tetapi dibalik itu, Ia ingin sekali menunjukkan keberadaannya dihadapan keluarga Park. Orang yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal dunia.

**Oh Sehun **: _25 Tahun, Prontagonis_

Sehun adalah adik kandung dari Chanyeol. Sifatnya juga tak begitu jauh dari sang kakak, Ia begitu dingin dan berwibawa. Ia begitu dikagumi oleh setiap orang, namun siapa sangka, dia adalah sosok yang begitu manja?

**Luhan **: _29 Tahun, Prontagonis_

Luhan lahir di Korea, namun sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak Ia berumur 7 tahun, karena Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan berkendara. Sifatnya begitu dewasa dan lemah lembut. Walaupun terkadang terkesan cerewet dan lucu ini memiliki ketakutan terhadap ketinggian.

**Kim Jongin** : _25 Tahun, Prontagonis_

Sepupu Chanyeol yang menjadi seorang model, namun Ia sering terlihat di perusahaan Chanyeol, karena Ia juga bekerja menjadi seorang manager divisi marketing. Jongin biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai ini memiliki sifat kekanakan, manja, tetapi dia seseorang yang begitu perhatian dan manly.

**Do Kyungsoo** : _26 Tahun, Prontagonis_

Kyungsoo adalah pekerja lama di divisi marketing, Ia adalah makhluk yang paling cuek tapi begitu menggemaskan dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

**Wu Yi Fan** : _30 Tahun_, _Prontagonis_

Seseorang yang kerap dipanggil Kris ini adalah sepupu Chanyeol yang membantunya menjadi Co-Ceo. Gayanya yang maskulin, ramah dan baik hati membuat para wanita maupun pria jatuh cinta padanya.

**Huang Zi Tao** : _26 Tahun, Prontagonis_

Dia adalah pekerja baru di divisi marketing setahun lalu. Lelaki yang mirip seperti panda ini bersifat begitu elegan, kalem dan dia juga seorang yang penurut.

**Kim Seo Hyung** : _46 Tahun, Antagonis_

Ibu dari Park Chanyeol, sungguh angkuh, gila harta, tahta dan kehormatan, licik juga selalu menginginkan hidup yang glamor. Tak hanya itu, Ia egois dan arogan. Perkataannya tak bisa terbantahkan, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang harus menuruti apa maunya.

**Michelle Yeoh** : _48 Tahun_, _Prontagonis_

Ibu dari Byun Baekhyun ini, adalah sosok yang sangat perhatian, begitu baik hati, tegas dan berwibawa. Ia memiliki alasan kenapa harus meninggalkan Baekhyun dan suaminya pada saat itu.

**Rose** : _23 Tahun, Antagonis_

Penyanyi di _Girl Group_ terbaru yang akan menjadi _brand ambassador_ pilihan Ibu Chanyeol ini memiliki sifat malaikat didepan, namun berbanding terbalik dibelakang. Sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Ibu Chanyeol, dan tentu saja. Wanita ini tergila-gila dengan Chanyeol karena fisik dan hartanya.

**Jennie** : _23 Tahun, Antagonis_

Teman segrup dari Rose juga memiliki sifat menyebalkan dan gila dengan harta. Ia selalu mengikuti Rose untuk mengincar Jongin yang begitu susah didapatkannya.

**Park Soo Young** : _24 Tahun, Antagonis_

Manager galak dari Girl Grup terbaru itu, diam-diam juga mengincar Sehun. Sifatnya begitu binal dan agresif, Ia juga begitu egois.

**Jung Hyosung** : _25 Tahun, Prontagonis_

Sekertaris Chanyeol yang satu ini sungguh cantik, baik hati, polos dan penurut. Dia selalu ada di situasi darurat.

.

.

.

"_Ketika luka lama itu menjadi sebuah kisah cinta."_

**CHAPTER 01**

"Kau benar-benar akan bekerja disana?" Luhan, lelaki dengan wajah cantik itu berucap sambil memberikan helm kepada Baekhyun.

"Uhuh- aku ingin mencari tahu, dan jika aku bisa menampar wajah salah satu keluarga Park, itu lebih bagus." Setelah memakai helmnya, Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan menaiki sepeda motornya.

"Eih, kuharap kau tidak menyesalinya ya." Luhan duduk dibelakang Baekhyun, dan sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun telah menancapkan gas. Melaju menjauh dari asrama.

Hari ini, Luhan dan Baekhyun datang ke pesta pernikahan teman semasa kuliahnya dahulu, Kim Min Seok. Min Seok begitu beruntung mendapatkan Jongdae, dimana lelaki itu sangat perhatian dan baik. Tak hanya itu, Jongdae juga CEO dari perusahaan kosmetik terkenal _Etude __Castle_.

Dan sudah seperti dugaan mereka, lokasi perayaan pernikahan itu begitu mewah dan sangat romantis. Setelah sampai, Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan yang sudah mulai ramai.

Baju yang mereka kenakan juga tak begitu mewah. Luhan memakai kemeja putih _oversized_ dengan lengan baju yang ditekuk, memakai _skinny jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _kets_ putih. Asesoris yang dipakainya juga sederhana, hanya satu set gelang dan kalung merk _cartier_ yang Ia beli dengan menabung selama setahun.

Baekhyun sendiri memakai _turtle neck_ putih dengan blazer hijau tua, _skinny jeans_ hitam serta sepatu kets putih tanpa asesoris.

Dan tentu saja, pakaian mereka adalah yang sederhana dari yang paling sederhana. Tapi keduanya tak peduli, mereka duduk disatu kursi berisikan orang asing yang tak dikenal Baekhyun maupun Luhan.

_**Splash!**_

Tak sengaja seseorang mengenai _wine_ di _blazer_ Baekhyun, dan reflek Baekhyun mendongak, dengan tatapan shocknya.

"Astaga, maaf- maaf sekali." Lelaki itu berucap dengan lembut, Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengelap pakaian Baekhyun.

"Aa-aah, tidak apa-apa, astaga! T-tunggu biar aku saja. Ahahaha." Baekhyun mengambil tisu itu kemudian mengelap bekas cipratan _wine_ itu dengan perlahan.

"Maaf, sungguh. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu agak lama kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya sedikit. Bisa di benahi kok! Hehehe." Lelaki ini begitu tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang dipotong rapih, wajah campuran yang membuat pahatan wajahnya begitu sempurna. Baju yang dipakainya juga begitu elegan dan mewah.

"Kris." Lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunan keduanya, dengan segera Baekhyun menjabat tangan lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun."

"Jadi, kau teman Jongdae juga?"

"A-aku? Bukan, aku teman kuliah Minseok. Tapi aku juga kenal dengan Jongdae, dia orang yang baik."

"Yeah, mereka memang sangat cocok."

"Uhum~ mereka terlihat begitu bahagia ketika bersama. Walaupun pertamanya aku menertawai Jongdae yang mirip sekali dengan dinosaurus." Jelas Baekhyun mengingat-ingat masa kuliahnya dulu.

"Hahahahaha!! Kau benar juga, kupikir-pikir Jongdae memang mirip seperti dinosaurus."

"Nah! ya kan?? Hahahaha."

"Baek! Temani aku ambil bebek panggang dong!!" Luhan mengagetkan Baekhyun dari belakang dengan makanan yang begitu banyak ditangannya.

"Ya, kau ini selalu saja!"

"Hehehe" Luhan menyengir lebar.

"Hyung, Direktur Kang ingin bertemu denganmu." Seorang lelaki lain dengan telinga lebar dan suara _baritone_ itu datang dari belakang Kris.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah, dan aku harap bisa sering bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun." Kris berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Aah, baiklah.. Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun membungkuk kecil lalu kembali mengikuti Luhan yang kalap dengan makanan.

.

.

"Hwah~ kenyang. Minseok memang terbaik deh.." Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kau ini, benar-benar.." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat temannya yang hampir menginjak kepala 3 ini masih saja seperti orang kesetanan jika bertemu dengan makanan atau sepak bola.

Dug..

Luhan sedikit terdorong oleh seseorang yang lewat, dia seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tegas yang tengah terburu-buru, sepertinya?

"Ah, ma-maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu. Maafkan aku ya."

"A-aku benar tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan khawatir." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Lelaki itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian ikut tersenyum, setelah membungkuk kecil dan meninggalkan Luhan sambil kembali berlari.

"Phiiiew~" Baekhyun bersiul pelan, dan berhasil disikut oleh Luhan.

Sepulang Luhan dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing. Merawat anak-anak asrama, atau pergi membeli sesuatu di _mini market_ terdekat.

Tetapi, malam ini Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan begitu serius. Wajahnya terkena sinar dari komputer didepannya. Besok adalah hari dimana Ia akan di interview di perusahaan mie terkenal, Samyung.

Memang, Ia sudah mengirimkan CV di perusahaan ini sudah sekitar 2 bulan lalu. Dan, baru kemarin Ia mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aah~ akhirnya selesai juga." Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita lihat nanti, Park." Baekhyun bergumam pelan sambil menyipitkan matanya.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang lelaki tengah duduk diruangannya, menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang menggunung. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan lelaki itu masih saja mengutak atik tumpukan kertas dan terkadang mengetik sesuatu.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Tak lama muncul sekertaris Chanyeol diujung pintu. Wanita itu membungkuk pelan.

"Selamat malam tuan, Nyonya Park datang untuk menemui anda." Ucapnya.

"Ahh, persilahkan dia masuk saja, Hyosung. Dan, ini sudah larut malam. Segeralah pulang, terimakasih. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Chanyeol, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis membuat sekertarisnya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, terimakasih tuan. Selamat malam." Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya kembali kemudian keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Nyonya, silahkan masuk. Tuan Chanyeol sudah menunggu anda." Hyosung berucap sopan dan lembut.

"Hm, terimakasih." Namun, dibalas dengan begitu ketusnya oleh wanita dengan pakaian serba mewah ini.

"Eish, wanita itu- tidak kusangka anaknya bisa sebaik itu namun ibunya seperti iblis." Gumam Hyosung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Ibu Chanyeol melepas mantel bulunya dan kacamata hitamnya, berjalan mendekati anaknya.

"_Eomma_, kenapa kesini malam-malam?" Tanya Chanyeol, sambil menatap Ibunya itu.

"Ibu hanya ingin memberi tahumu kalau model yang Ibu inginkan untuk perusahaan, dua minggu lagi akan datang untuk rapat pertama." Wanita itu berdiri didepan Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hmm, okay." Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Ia tak bisa membantah kepada sang Ibu, entah kenapa Ia selalu menurutinya.

"Perempuan ini sepertinya cocok denganmu, Chanyeol." Sang Ibu kembali berucap.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kecuali hal ini.. lelaki itu mulai muak, dan berusaha untuk menolak.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Sampai kapan kamu tidak mau memiliki keturunan? Hah?"

"Sampai aku mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat untukku."

"Rose anak yang baik, Chan. Dia cantik dan sepertinya dia juga menginginkanmu."

"Menginginkanku, atau hartaku?"

"Chan!"

"Lebih baik Eomma pulang, ini sudah larut malam. Aku juga akan pulang sepuluh menit lagi." Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya, tangan wanita itu mengepal, setelahnya meninggalkan ruangan dengan angkuh.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, setelah berberes, Chanyeol meninggalkan kantornya dan berjalan keluar, namun didepan gedungnya terlihat seorang lelaki dengan _padding_ hitam sedang menengadah keatas, wajahnya begitu merah karena mabuk.

"AKU AKAN MENAGIH MAAFMU!! SIALAAAAN!!" Lelaki itu adalah Baekhyun, Ia bergerak seperti sedang memukul-mukul udara.

"Huh? Siapa itu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, meneliti orang tersebut sambil mendekat.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun juga menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan sebal, setelah puas pipinya menggembung sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan dompetnya yang jatuh.

Chanyeol mengambil dompet berwarna putih dengan plat emas kecil disampingnya. Tak lama, Chanyeol membuka dompet itu dan melihat identitas pemiliknya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah dompet tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

_**A/N : Hai yeorobun~ aku kembali. Heum, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah cerita ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? Hehehe, ditunggu reviewnya~**_

_**Oh ya, oohmydarling punya akun youtube, jika kalian tertarik dengan minific bisa ditonton disana.**_

_**See you in chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 02

_**Ramyeon Love Story**_

_**oohmydarling**_

_\- Hari yang memalukan? -_

.

.

**CHAPTER 02**

_**Beep Beep... Beep Beep... Beep Beep**_

Sebuah tangan meraih ponsel yang berdering kemudian mematikan alaram yang berbunyi nyaring kemudian menekan tombol off untuk mematikan alaram terdebut setelah melihat jam yang ditunjukkan.

"Hmmh~" Baekhyun bangun dengan perlahan sambil merenggangkan badannya. Hari ini, adalah hari penentuannya.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Baekhyun memakai tuxedo hitam dan juga fantofel yang senada. Setelah menyemprotkan parfum dan memakai pelembab bibir, Ia segera berjalan keluar untuk sarapan bersama yang lain.

"Waahh~ anakku terlihat begitu tampan hari ini." Ucap Bibi Reo sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu merapihkan dasinya.

"Hihi tentu saja, hari ini aku kan akan in-ter-view kerja di perusahaan yang aku inginkan dari dulu, Imo!~" Baekhyun menggerakkan jari-jarinya, menekankan setiap kata _Interview_.

"Aah~ kudoakan semua yang terbaik untukmu, eum? Ayo, sekarang isi perutmu itu. Aku sudah membuatkan sup _doenjang_." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu duduk bersama anak-anak kecil, penghuni asrama.

"Selamat pagi semuanya~" Luhan kali ini muncul, kemudian duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Wahh~ Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Luhan merapihkan kemejanya, hari ini dia juga akan bekerja disalah satu kedai kopi.

"Mm~ doakan aku ya." Baekhyun memberikan _heart sign_ dengan jarinya kemudian mengepalkan tangannya.

"Iya aku akan mendoakan segala hal yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Ya, hari ini memang cukup dingin. Jadi, Baekhyun memakai blazer coklat dan mantel abu-abu untuk mencegah terjadinya flu.

"Wahh~ dingin sekalii.." Baekhyun bergetar sambil menggosokkan tangannya. Jadi, Ia berniat untuk membeli kopi didekat kantor.

"Selamat datang.." Para pekerja _cafe_ menyambut hangat dan Baekhyun berbaris dibelakang tiga orang lainnya dan satu pria dibelakangnya.

"Halo, ada yang bisa kubantu?" _Barista_ perempuan didepannya, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"_Americano_ panas, ukuran sedang, satu."

"Baik, atas nama siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Oke, satu _americano_ panas, ukuran sedang, atas nama Byun Baekhyun totalnya 4,600 _won_." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memeriksa tasnya dan-

"Hah? D-dompetku.." Baekhyun terkejut ketika Ia tak menemukan dompetnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam dan dengan segera Ia menepuk dahinya sedikit kasar.

"Aduh.. Bagaimana ini?!" Baekhyun terlihat panik namun Ia sedikit berbisik.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Seseorang berucap, dia adalah pria dibelakangnya yang memiliki suara _baritone_.

"Oo?" Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun terdiam, karena dompetnya kini ada didepan matanya yang mungkin didatangkan oleh malaikat?

"Ah???!! Dompetku!!" Baekhyun segera mengambilnya lalu segera membayar kopinya.

"Terimakasih banyak, astaga untung saja dompetku ditemukan olehmu. Maafkan aku telah lalai dan merepotkanmu." Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk lalu Ia bergeser agar pria itu bisa maju kedepan.

"Sama-sama, hm.." Lelaki itu tersenyum, kemudian memesan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan membayarnya.

"Ah, omong-omong.. kau bekerja di perusahaan _Samyung_ ya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dan pria itu hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk.

"Wahh, Aku akan _interview_ kerja dibagian _marketing team_ hari ini. Kuharap aku bisa bekerja disana." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya tanda Ia bersemangat lalu mengecheck jamnya.

"Wah aku akan terlambat! Oh ya, terimakasih sekali lagi. Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi dan menjadi rekan kerja yang baik. Daah.." Baekhyun mengambil minumanya dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum tipis.

Hari ini, interview Baekhyun berjalan dengan lancar dan dua hari lagi, Baekhyun akan dihubungi apakah dia layak atau tidak.

"Uhh, laparnya. Kyungsoo, mau makan denganku tidak?" Tanya pria dengan mata sayu dan kantung mata alami kepada rekan kerja yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Eo? Aah aku juga lapar, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, lelaki dengan mata lebar dan bibir seperti hati itu.

"_Dakbal_? Bagaimana?" Setelah Tao sedikit berfikir, Ia segera memberikan pilihan.

"Mm, _choa_. Kalau begitu, ayo?" Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua segera berdiri kemudian berjalan beriringan, hendak keluar dari kantor. Namun, baru saja mereka ingin keluar dua orang pria lain menyapa mereka.

"Oo? Kyungsoo-ssi, Tao-ssi, kalian mau makan siang?" Pria yang menyapa itu berkulit tan, Ia memakai _turtle neck_ berwarna kuning labu, jeans hitam ketat, fantofel, dan _coat_ _oversize_ berwarna biru tua.

"_N-ne_.." Tao menjawab dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Wahh, saya ingin sekali ikut tetapi ada _meeting_ mendadak." Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Mungkin dilain kesempatan kita bisa makan malam bersama satu tim." Ucap Tao sambil melirik Kris.

"Iya, lagipula kami hanya sebentar saja." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Selagi mereka mengobrol, Kris, lelaki yang sedang berdiam diri disampingnya hanya bisa bungkam dengan melihat sekeliling dan menemukan seseorang yang familier di matanya.

"Aah~ akhirnya.." Baekhyun merenggangkan tangannya sambil berjalan, Ia baru saja selesai _interview_ dan Ia sudah diterima sebagai pegawai baru dibagian marketing.

"Oo? _Baekhyun-ssi_? Benarkan?" Kris segera menghampiri Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun terkejut sambil melihat lelaki didepannya dengan tatapan berfikir.

"Aahh! Hai, wah kau bekerja disini juga?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Yah begitulah.." Kris menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Hehehe, aku baru saja selesai _interview_. Dan aku diterima dibagian tim marketing!~" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Wah, selamat! Hahahaha kau mulai bekerja besok?" Kris sungguh terkejut, kesempatannya melihat Baekhyun tentu akan lebih banyak.

"Mm~ benar. Kau juga bekerja dibagian marketing?" Tanya Baekhyun, Kris menggeleng pelan.

"Aku, Co-Ceo." Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan lebar, mulutnya menganga dan kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Ah, m-maafkan aku, tuan." Kris tertawa melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun, Ia mengusap rambut kecoklatan itu perlahan.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil saja Kris _gege_. Dalam bahasa mandarin itu artinya _Hyung_." Kris tersenyum, mengingat Ia memiliki darah china yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah.

"K-kris _gege_? Tapi akan sangat tidak formal dan tidak sopan.. Mengingat kita sedang bekerja di kantor resmi." Baekhyun kembali ke posisi semula sanbil berbicara dengan bergumam.

"Eih, tak masalah. Aku yang menyuruhmu begitu. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka seseorang memanggilku dengan sapaan formal." Jelas Kris.

"Hyung- sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disini." Kai sudah muncul dibelakang Kris membuat keduanya kaget bukan main.

"Ah, Baekhyun, kenalkan ini Kim Jongin, kepala divisi marketing. Panggil saja Kai." Ucap Kris dengan senyumannya, dan Kai tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah- _annyeonghaseo, Kim daeri-nim. Joneun, Byun Baekhyun imnida._" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan.

"Dia anak baru di divisi marketingmu. Bekerja mulai besok." Kris berucap, menjelaskan ketika Kai menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aah~" Kai mengangguk pelan. "Panggil saja aku Kai. Selamat ya, omong-omong." Lanjut lelaki itu dengan senyum tulus sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyunpun mengulurkan tangannya dengan gestur yang sopan untuk bersalaman.

"Saya akan bekerja dengan giat. Heum!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya lalu membungkuk dengan cepat. Kai dan Kris terkekeh pelan sambil ikut mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, kami harus segera pergi karena ada rapat penting. Sampai jumpa besok?" Kris melihat jamnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Ah, baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan lalu kedua lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Ooo? Kau diterima?!" Luhan terkejut bukan main ketika Ia sedang berbincang dikamar Baekhyun.

"_Geurae~_ karena aku kan pekerja yang kompeten bagi mereka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Ah ya ya, terserahmu lah. Yang penting kau bisa bekerja dengan baik dan tidak menyesali setiap perbuatanmu, aku akan terus mendukungmu." Luhan mengusap rambut Baekhyun perlahan.

"Sudah bertemu dengan salah satu dari keluarga Park?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan Co-Ceonya dan Kepala divisiku, karena mereka kemarin ada di pernikahan Min Seok." Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Eih? Kau tidak tau ya? Sebagian peran besar di _Samyung_ kan dipegang oleh keluarga besar Park, dan kurasa Co-Ceo, kepala divisi dan yang lainnya adalah mereka." Luhan berucap, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Ahh, masa bodo lah!~ yang terpenting aku akan menemui Park dan menagih maafku." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

.

.

Di lain tempat, beberapa lelaki sedang makan malam bersama dan berbincang setelah rapat mereka selesai.

"Jadi, kau akan terus menuruti Ibumu?" Tanya Kris, Chanyeol meneguk segelas _Soju_ kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan pilihan Ibu, yang sudah pasti hanya tergila-gila karena hartaku. Lagipula, kalian tau jika aku tak menyukai perempuan." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Ya, lebih baik kau bisa menentang Ibu, Hyung." Adik Chanyeol, Sehun berucap dengan raut wajah prihatin. Dan, ya. Sehun sangat tidak suka jika diatur seseorang dan Ibu mereka tak pernah menganggap Sehun ada. Tentu saja karena Sehun tak suka di atur.

"Oh, besok adalah hari pertama bagi pekerja-pekerja baru. Dan kuharap kita bisa menyambutnya dengan ramah." Kai menambahkan.

"Mm, tentu saja." Ucap yang lainnya.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam bus, Ia tersenyum kecil dan berharap semua akan berjalan dengan sangat lancar dimulai dari hari ini.

Setelah turun dari bus, Baekhyun sedikit berlari hingga Ia bisa mencapai kantornya. Hari ini, suasana kantor terasa sangat ceria bagi Baekhyun. Karyawan baru lain yang bersama dengannya juga begitu bahagia dan berbincang antara satu dengan lainnya.

"Halo? Namaku, Zhang Yixing. Panggil saja Lay. Aku karyawan baru dibagian _public relation_ disini." Seseorang lelaki dengan tubuh seputih susu dan lesung pipi itu berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman super manis.

"Ha-hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku bekerja di bagian marketing." Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya setelah tertawa sambil berjabat tangan.

"Semoga, kita bisa berteman baik ya, Baekhyun." Baekhyun tertawa lalu mengangguk mantab.

"Kapan-kapan kita makan bersama ya?" Lay mengangguk senang. Keduanya kembali berbincang, dan ternyata, Lay adalah orang China yang kemudian memilih untuk pindah menjadi warga negara tetap di Korea Selatan seperti ayahnya.

"Bagi karyawan di bidang marketing, tolong ikuti saya." Seorang wanita datang memisahkan obrolan Lay dan Baekhyun. Keduanya saling melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun mengikuti arahan wanita tersebut bersama tiga orang lainnya kesebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dilantai 3.

"Perkanalkan, nama saya Tiffany, dan ini adalah ruangan marketing." Baekhyun melirik sekitar dan sedikit terkesima oleh bangunan yang terkesan minimalis namun mewah tersebut.

"Boleh perkenalkan nama kalian satu persatu? Dimulai dari, kamu." Ucap wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Oh, _Annyeonghaseo, joneun, Lee Minji imnida_." Perempuan kisaran umur 22 tahun itu membungkuk cepat kemudian tersenyum manis.

"_Joneun, Park, Ji-hoon imnida_." Lelaki yang berwajah imut itu ikut membungkuk dengan gaya yang imut juga.

"_Joneun, Alexander Lee Eusebio, imnida. Bangapseumnida_." Lelaki blasteran lainnya ikut membungkuk dengan sopan.

Baekhyun dan ketiga lainnya berdiri berjejer tanpa disadari, seseorang berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Oo?" Baekhyun melirik kesamping, Ia mengenal siapa orang ini. Lelaki itu yang menemukan dompet Baekhyun! Wah dia bekerja bersamanya di bidang marketing juga? "Kau.. yang kemarin menemukan dompetku kan?? Wahh!! Kau bekerja dibidang marketing juga?" Baekhyun kembali berucap, lelaki dengan t_urtle neck_ putih dan _blazer_ hitam itu tersenyum sangat tipis tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun.

Padahal, beberapa orang lain yang ada disana sudah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seram.

"Wahh, kau ternyata orang yang pendiam ya?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Ahaha, Baekhyunnie, kan? Apa Kabar?" Kris menyela mereka kemudian lelaki itu sedikit mundur.

"Oo? Kri-kris _gege_.. _Annyeonghaseo_." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. Kris tertawa sambil mengusap rambut kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

"Bekerja keraslah, eum?" Kris tersenyum kecil kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol kedepan, membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa dia akan dimarahi?" Gumam Baekhyun perlahan.

Didepan sana, sudah berdiri delapan orang lainnya.

"Ah, oke.. sekarang saya akan perkenalkan satu persatu yang ada didepan ini." Tiffanny menarik nafas.

"Ini adalah Guanlin, Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka adalah rekan sekerja kalian mulai saat ini." Tiffanny mulai menjelaskan.

"Nah, kemudian ini adalah Tuan Kim Jongin, dia adalah ketua divisi didalam _team_ kalian." Lelaki yang ditemui Baekhyun waktu Ia mengobrol bersama Kris _gege_ itu membungkuk sedikit.

"Nah ini adalah Kris, Co-Ceo dari perusahaan _Samyung_." Kris tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun mulai menebak-nebak, siapakah lelaki yang menolongnya itu? Tidak mungkinkan jika dia..

"Ini adalah CEO dari perusahaan Samyung. Park Chanyeol." Tiffanny tersenyum, lelaki itu membungkuk sedikit, tanpa ekspresi. Mata Baekhyun membulat, A-apa?! Ja..Jadi.. Yang menolongnya kemarin itu??

.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

**A/N : Halo, bagaimana chapter dua? Masih sangat flat ya?? Hehehe, oh iya, terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian di cerita gaje ini. Maafkan author kalau masih ada typo dan lain sebagainya, diusahakan akan lebih baik kedepannya.**

**Semoga kalian terhibur!~ Jangan lupa like dan reviewnya ya hehehehe.**

**P.S : Subscribe channel author di youtube ya~~**

**YOUTUBE CHANNEL : oohmydarling**


End file.
